I Love You
by Bronze Eagle
Summary: A Ryou/Yami Bakura poem and accompanying ficlet.
1. Don't Want to Love You

Hey, minna … ::hides in a corner:: I know, I should be updating my HP fic … Oh, well. ^^;; This is a lil poem I scribbled down … Maybe a month ago. ^^;;; It's been fermenting in my notebook, so I finally decided to post it!! ^^ It's a random YGO poem … I think it's one-sided Ryou/Bakura. I, er, tried to make it rhyme. That's why the wording is kinda messed up. Oh, and special thanks to Dai-onna, because she told me I should write a YGO poem. ^^ Well, here it is!! (Tada)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Why do you tell me it's so wrong,

If what I feel seems so right?

Not to sound like some old teenage love song,

But you're the one lifting me to this height.

If what I feel for you is true,

This bond that binds us together,

I always want to be with you,

We can outlast the stormy weather.

I love you,

It's true.

Don't want to …

But somehow, I do.

You keep pushing me away,

But we both know I'll be back.

Can't help it if I want to stay,

We're set now on this track.

Your reasons for hiding escape me,

You know I try to understand.

But why do you have to hate me?

I do the best I can.

I love you,

It's true.

Don't want to …

But somehow, I do.

~*~*~*~*~*~

^^;;;; Um, yeah. That's it. I might eventually write a fic based on this … would anyone be interested if I did? Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading, everyone!!

The oh-so-lovable Bronze Eagle


	2. Searching

Alrighty, folks. This is it: my first official shonen-ai fic. I'm so proud!! X3 Coincidentally, this is also my first songfic. ^^ The song is Audioslave's _Like a Stone_. Very good song. I was listening to the radio when it came on, and I was like, "Yes! I'll use this song and finally write the follow-up fic everyone was asking for!" … Heh. Speaking of that, sorry this took so long. This is for AmberVoice, Halacanno, firedraygon97, Ame Tenshi, and Merrina Sugar Girl for asking for a fic to go with the poem. And to R Amythest, who wanted something from Yami no Bakura's point of view. Thanks, guys!! (By the way, this is definitely more angsty than the poem it … sort of evolved from. Gomen. Comes from getting the idea from the lyrics, instead of finding lyrics to match your idea …)

**Disclaimer **(which isn't on the previous chapter because I didn't use anyone's name in the poem, and because I forgot ^^;): I don't own them. If I did, Anzu would have been squashed by that crate when Jou and Yuugi dueled (later in Battle City), Ryou & Bakura and Yami & Yuugi would constantly be making out with each other, and the dub names (and voices) wouldn't be so royally screwed up. (What did they call Rishid? Odin? Otis? For God's sake …) The song is Audioslave's, and I don't own that either. If the lyrics seem off, it's because I found several different versions of them, listened to the song far too many times, and finally chose both what I thought sounded closest, and what fit best for the fic. 

~*~*~

{Yami ….}

[Shhh, Ryou. Don't speak. You … you'll be okay.]

{No, there's something I have to tell you. Before I -}

[No!! You have to stay! You can't leave me!]

A smile ghosted the lips of the light lying in his darkness' arms, rain sliding down his face like tears. {I love you.} 

An anguished cry rose from the tormented soul, as he felt half of himself slip away into the sky.

~  
  


_On a cold wet afternoon  
In a room full of emptiness  
By a freeway _

_I confess  
I was lost in the pages  
Of a book _

_Full of death  
Reading how we'll die alone  
And if we're good _

_We'll lay to rest  
Anywhere we want to go_

_~_

Bakura felt himself slip into his soul room. _No … no, I'm supposed to die!! I want to die with him. He can't leave me by myself. No …_How could one half of a soul die, and leave the other to continue on in painful life? The gods must surely hate him. And yet … Ryou loved him. He had said so, right before he … no. Bakura would not, could not think of what had happened. But surely the gods were not so cruel as to hate his hikari? No, that one of light was innocence itself. Perhaps they knew that separating the two was only a kindness to Ryou. After all, the boy had never seen kindness from his darker half._  
  
_

_~  
  
_

_In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone _

_I'll wait for you there  
Alone_

_~_

The yami stood, finally, and crossed to the door of his soul room. He had to see … 

The door of his hikari's soul room still stood across the hall, like a mocking echo of what he could not, could never have had. _How could he ever have … loved me?_ _I did nothing to deserve it. I pushed him away from me, was cruel to him. I'm …worthless. _He choked back another sob, and slowly pushed open the door. It creaked slightly, as if from disuse, and Bakura suddenly wondered how long it had been. He had immediately lost track of time when he was pulled back to his soul room, with no living soul to connect him to the outside world. _Oh, gods…_

The room was as it had always been. Perhaps a bit faded, not in color but in existence, as though it had started to disappear. _Will I too disappear? Or will I linger on here, forever? _He felt a sudden chill. What if he never died? What if this Ring trapped him here, denied him the death he so desperately sought? _Ryou…__  
  
_

_~  
  
_

_On my deathbed I will pray  
To the gods and the angels  
Like a pagan _

_To anyone  
Who will take me to heaven  
To a place I recall  
I was there so long ago  
The sky was bruised  
The world was black  
And there you led me on_

_~_

He crossed to Ryou's bed, noticing his light's smell on the sheets as he buried his face in the pillow, and finally allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall. The smell reminded him of something he had long forgotten. He and Ryou had once gone to the park, just the two of them together. His light had somehow convinced him to come out of the Ring, and so Bakura was sulking under a tree. 

_{Yami, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?}_

_[…Hn.]_

_Ryou wrapped his arms around himself, looking around in delight. {You know, they only bloom for a short time each year. There is a national festival when the cherry blossoms come out. I've always thought it was wonderful, that we celebrate the beauty they bring to our lives for those short days, rather than sitting around wishing the trees bloomed longer.} Bakura looked as his hikari as the boy smiled at him, and felt his heart lurch. Looking away, he slipped back to his soul room.  
  
_

_~  
  
_

_In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there_

_Like a stone _

_I'll wait for you there  
Alone_

_Alone  
  
_

_~_

Why couldn't he have swallowed his pride, and admitted – at least to himself – how he felt about his hikari? Clutching at the sheets, he sobbed to himself, "Ryou … Ryou … why did you leave me? Gods, Ryou, it hurts so much …" Bakura knew that only his hikari would make this awful hurt in side of him go away. But Ryou couldn't come back. He had gone away forever. _No, he wouldn't _want_ to come back, even if he could. When have I ever given him happiness? Ryou … _[I love you.]

_~  
  
_

_And on I read  
Until the day was gone  
And I sat in regret  
Of all the things I've done  
For all that I've blessed  
And all that I've wronged  
In dreams until my death  
I will wander on  
  
_

_~_

Suddenly there was a flash of light above him. Looking up, Bakura's breath caught in his throat. _What …?_

Ryou was there, smiling down at him. _{I knew you would do it. You couldn't come with me until you had realized what you were feeling. Now we can finally be together.}_

Bakura felt his tears being brushed away as his hikari reached down to him. [How … how is this possible? You died.] 

Ryou smiled. _{I couldn't rest_ _until you were with me. I could feel your pain, and I knew that you felt the same way that I did. I'm only sorry I didn't tell you sooner.}_

Bakura smiled, and felt himself being lifted up towards Ryou as the room around them faded. _[Yes. Now we'll always be together, my beautiful hikari.]_

_~  
  
_

_In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone _

_I'll wait for you there  
Alone_

_Alone_

_~_

The Sennen Ring flashed brilliantly, and then went dark. It no longer seemed to shine as brightly as before.

~*~*~

O.o Right. That's it. Sorry it turned out so depressing. I may write another one, not in the same timeline, that's more what you'd expect from the poem … where're they're both still alive, you know. ^^; Anyway, that's the end of the second installment of my Bakura/Ryou … saga … thingy. Heh. Please review, minna-chan!! ^.~ ::duck rotten vegetables being thrown for killing every character (all two of them) in the fic:: Oh, sorry for the random spaces in the lyrics, too. Couldn't find a way to get rid of them. ^^;;


End file.
